


You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore

by theunicornandtheraven



Series: Jollock - Five Senses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunicornandtheraven/pseuds/theunicornandtheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets in a fight with Molly, Sherlock gives him some friendly advice.  After all, what else are boyfriends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore

“Don’t,” Sherlock said.

John wheeled around. “Don’t what?”

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Don’t buy her flowers. And before you ask, you two just fought, but now you feel bad and want to make up for it, as evidenced by you staring out the window and mooning. You always bought your previous girlfriends flowers after a fight.”

John smiled for the first time since Molly had stormed out of 221B. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“So you’ve said.” Sherlock spoke without asperity.

“Why no flowers?”

John flopped down on the couch, resting his back against Sherlock’s bent knees. Sherlock sat up and pulled John closer, so John leaned back against his chest. John’s body heat radiated through Sherlock’s dressing gown.

“They remind her of funerals, and she works in a morgue. She doesn’t use products with floral scents, and even you’re not daft enough to notice that she showers right after work.”

The sound of Sherlock’s voice, low and right in his ear, distracted him. A moment passed before he could put words together.

“Then what should I do?”

“She’s your girlfriend, too. Figure something out yourself.”

“You’re awful,” John said as Sherlock’s arms crossed in front of him and held him closer.

 

Molly had ignored John’s texts all day. Now her stood outside her apartment, feeling more afraid than any time he’d gotten kidnapped on a case. He fidgeted with the box behind his back, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

She came to the door in sweatpants and wet hair. “John,” she said, slightly breathless with surprise.

“Hi. About yesterday. I was stupid, and I shouldn’t have let myself get so angry. I'm sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” she said, pushing a wet lock of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry, too. I meant to answer your texts, but I didn’t even get a chance to eat lunch today. Serial murder, and I had to babysit Sherlock.”

John grinned. “You could never answer my texts again as long as you’re not still mad.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m also dating Sherlock, remember? A fight with you is nothing compared to that.”

She peered around him, trying to see what he was holding behind his back.

“I made you cookies,” he said.

“You baked? In 221B?”

He handed her the box. Mrs. Hudson had lent him some pink ribbon to dress the plain cardboard up. “No mold, I promised. Mrs. Hudson helped me clean. She likes you.”

“Much better than flowers. Thank you.”

She shifted the box to her hip and wound her free arm around his waist. John kissed her. Just as it deepened, the phone in her pocket beeped. She pulled away with a squeak, almost dropping the cookies. John caught them.

_New victim of serial murder in lab. Stop snogging. Need both of you. - SH_

Molly was typing out a reply when John’s phone went off.

_Hurry up. Am stuck with Anderson. Molly can stay over when finished - SH_

“I swear to god, Sherlock...” John muttered.

“Who cares? I’ve got cookies now.”

They set off to meet Sherlock, two thirds of a whole.


End file.
